The Fashion Revolution
by Hannahcopter
Summary: Been raised in New Yorks most elite social circles. The sisters are in a lot of trouble, the family name is at stake and the press is ready to sink there teeth into the story of the year. All before finishing high school. Full summary inside. Dnt own twi.
1. Summary

**Hey guys,**

**This isn't a authors note but I just want my readers to have a look at a new story im working on so if you think I should but it up ill post the first chapter up.. but that depends if I get enough reviews. If I get 20 reviews then Ill put up the chapter.**

Summary.

_Being heiresses of a multi-billion dollar hotel company has its ups and downs. In the eye of the public and been raised in New Yorks most elite social circles. These sisters find out it always isn't about designer clothes and lavish parties. The sisters are in a lot of trouble the family name is at stake and the press is ready to sink there teeth into the story of the year. All before finishing high school._

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A STORY OUT OF IT.**


	2. Chapter 1

BPOV

Being one of three heiress of a multi-billion corporation has a lot of upsides and downsides.

Upsides being rich, famous and sexy. Being a triplet as well having the best parties and clothes.

Downsides you have to stay out of public eye; most of the time anyway.

"Indeed we don't need another one like the conference of lady classes" My sister Rosalie said as she sat down on a blood red sofa with a cherry coke in one hand.

We laughed remembering what happened a couple of weeks ago.

"Do you guys remember Jessica's face it was a total copy of 'The scream'" Alice said as she lent on the oval doorframe to the lounge room doing an impression of 'The Scream'.

"Cake stuffed in Lauren's Jimmy Choos strapless silver heels hilarious..." Rosalie's wind chime laugh echoed.

We were laughing

"And when dad came in…"Alice continued and looked confused "hey where is dad?"

"He's in a meeting with a Dr…" Rosalie said thinking "I can't remember his last name"

Our billionaire father is always in a meeting but not on a Sunday night it was our night pigging out on junk food, looking at clothes we need to buy but might not wear, watch cheesy movies all night long so mostly what you do at a sleepover but includes our father.

"Do you know why?" I asked Rose as she was the one to answer Alice's question.

We heard the wooden conference doors open with a crack we whipped our heads around and locked eyes with our father.

"Sweet hearts could you guys come in here for a minute" dad asked and held the conference doors open for us to go through.

I looked at my sisters confused and they also had a confused but curious expression.

One by one we walked past our father into the giant conference room.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Okay... so I know 7 reviews aren't 20 but I think I was aiming a bit too high for the first chapter!_**

**_Anyway for the reviewers you get a big giant cyber hug from me  and those are:_**

_XfallenstarO, Fondle-Me-Elmo, Christine, lucyiscool., jayd-n33, obssesivecullendissorder, gwacquez._

**Chapter 2**

**The Fashion Revolution.**

We sat down in front of three well dressed people and one of whom is our own father.

Looking at the other two people; a male and female dressed in designer labels but needing a little bit more fashion taste to go with there own personal perfect looks. The female was statsuque with long wavy mocha coloured hair and honey- brown eyes with the biggest care-loving smile I've ever seen.

The male was tall with slick dirty blond hair gelled back to get a more profound face shape. He had just the right amount of stubble that made him look like a Kelvin cline model. His smile did him justice with a kind but business tone to it, also having topaz eyes.

"Girls this is Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen" Father said as he started to pack up his papers.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Alice, that's Rosalie…" pointing to our beautiful blond sister "…and this is Bella well Isabella"

smiled "It's nice to meet you ladies" he said with an undertone of a British accent.

Mrs. Cullen smiled as well "We are here girls to assign you all bodyguards"

I looked around at my sisters they both had there ruby red covered lipstick mouths open to the floor.

"Why?" Alice squeaked out full of surprise.

Our Father rubbed the back of his neck nervously "I've got a giant amount of meetings in Australia and I'll be gone for over half the year"

I didn't think it was possible for our mouths to get any bigger but they did.

For five complete minutes there were no sounds except breathing and the electricity in the air would have been thick enough to cut with a butter knife.

Rosalie suddenly stood up "I'm sick of the tension on this room, its late we have a photo-shoot tomorrow; Oh and I already knew you were leaving but I'm totally angry it took you two seconds just then to tell us. When you could have told us weeks ago" Rosalie seethed and walked out of the conference room.

I looked over at my pixie sister then back at the Cullen's "What do you need?"

smiled "Just info on yourselves like what your hobbies are where you go to school, extra-curricular activities and how many times a week you go out like parties, clubs ECT..."

There were three pieces of paper and pens each with our names and birthday on them.

After we finished I re-read over them.

**Rosalie Lillian Swan**

**DOB:** _31st of December 92_

**Age:**_ 17_

**Hair Colour:** _Honey Blond_

**Height:** _6'2_

**Weight:**_ 143 lbs (65 kg)_

**Occupation:** _Student- Upper East Side High_

**Extra-curricular activities:** _Model, Mechanic, Dancer, Singer._

**How many days/nights out:** _3 days or nights a week or less._

**Isabella Marie Swan (Bella)**

**DOB:** _31st of December 92_

**Age:** _17_

**Hair Colour:** _Brown_

**Height:** _5'7_

**Weight:** _147 lbs (67 kg)_

**Occupation:** _Student- Upper East Side High_

**Extra-curricular activities:** _Model, Dancer, Singer, Song writer, Author, Musician._

**How many days/nights out:** _3 days or nights a week or less._

**Mary Alice Swan (Alice)**

**DOB:** _31st of December 92_

**Age:** _17_

**Hair Colour:** _Black_

**Height:** _5'2_

**Weight:** _127 lbs (58 kg)_

**Occupation:** _Student- Upper East Side High_

**Extra-curricular activities:** _Model, Dancer, Singer, Fashion Designer, Interior Designer._

**How many days/nights out:** _3 days or nights a week or less._

I piled them together and handed them over to the Cullen's.

Alice tapped me on the shoulder and then yawned.

"It was nice to meet you both but excuse us we have a photo-shoot tomorrow so we are going to head of to bed…" Me and Alice shook hands with the Cullen's, went over to father and kissed him on the cheek "Oh and don't worry about Rosalie she gets pretty hot headed but she'll come around in time"

"Girls!" Mrs. Cullen said just before we left the conference room "Your body guards will meet you during your photo-shoot tomorrow and we'll be there to introduce you!"

And with that we went up stairs off to our personal space to drift off into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Fashion Revolution.**

_Flashback/Nightmare_

_'You alright, Bella baby?" Mom said as she picked my 8 year old self of the pavement after I scraped my knee by falling off my skateboard._

_She looked at me with those big deep Chocolate brown eyes with sorrow and care._

_"Yeah, mom I'm fine it hurts a little" I said with a reassuring smile and my hand covering my scraped knee._

_She laughed and kissed my forehead as well touch my nose with the tip of her pointer finger._

_"You're an awful liar Bella" Laughing._

_Then we both looked up as a black 1970 Lincoln Continental came speeding down the street with a pistol outside the window pointing it directly at us. **(Picture on profile.)**_

_In slow motion I looked into my mothers eyes; all they held was anger, sadness, grief and pain as she stood in a crouch protecting me like a mother lion and her cubs._

_The gun shot silenced the surrounding forest around us._

_"Mom…" I said as a whisper._

_She fell limp at my side._

"Bells wake up, please your crying" Alice said as she shook me awake.

Rosalie was there also looking down at me from the other side of my bed with watery eyes.

"You were having a dream about mom again weren't you?" Alice said as she got under my bed covers and sat beside me.

I wiped my tear raided eyes with the sleeve of my blue silk pyjamas.

"Yeah you always wake me up at the same place every time and which I'm grateful for" as I hugged Alice.

"You know Bells it wasn't your fault it was just wrong identification that's all and besides the culprit is in jail anyway" Rosalie said as she stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

"I have a feeling that the person in jail isn't the person that shot mom and that they wanted something more than just killing mom but what?" I sighed and laid my head back down on the fluffy pillow.

"I have the same feeling but I still think what ever it was is still out there somewhere" Alice said agreeing

I was too wide awake now to fall back asleep and I think it was the same with my sisters so we went down stairs to eat then head off to the American eagle swimsuit photo-shoot.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Thanks to the people who reviewed and added my story it means a lot to me! Thank you! ... sorry for people who like long chapters but I can't seem to write a lot even though I think I write a lot. Thank you for reviewing. :)_**

**Chapter 4**

**The Fashion Revolution  
**

To say we haven't slept is only half a lie. We walked through these huge white doors in to the studio we will be taking the photos was breath taking. In the centre of the giant room was a pool and it actually looked as if we were outside. Looking at my sisters faces with pure awe was only a pinch of what my other sisters had on there faces.

"Oh my ducky… look at these clothes… there gorgeous, that reminds me…" Alice takes out a voice recorder from her bag "Memo to me… have some swimsuits for the next fashion show by yours truly" And with that giant smile of hers she twirled away like a ballerina to hair and make-up.

Rosalie smiled at our darling pixie sister and followed her as well.

As being seniors we get every Monday off but for us it's just usually more work like today.

I grabbed my ice blue iPod touch out of my bag and plugged the headphones into my ears and set of towards the hair and make-up department.

Inside the department doors was like a mall people everywhere carrying objects from place to place. Hairspray bottles full or empty on the benches. Every makeup piece known to man kind on hundreds of trolleys.

"Damn we even get free bottles of lemon water…" Rosalie's mouth watered

Remind myself to get Rosalie for our birthday a fridge full of lemon water. Haha wow laughing inside my head. Weird.

"You're obsessed" Alice exclaimed from the seat she was in.

"And you're the only one who likes it anyway" as I finished getting my make up done.

"Please, these magic minerals are fantastic for your skin and they give you an up and go affect" Rosalie said with a please smile.

The photographer slammed the door open everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. He clicked his fingers together and pointed to a young person with short blond hair "You..."

"Yes sir?" the young boy said scared

"…Get me some of that lemon water it's fantastic"

Rosalie shot a 'you-see-I'm-not-the-only-one-who-likes-it' glare.

* * *

We had now completely finished getting ready. Swim suits on and ready for the pool.

I looked over to my goddess perfection sisters. Rosalie was wearing a Red one piece that had a whole through the stomach area so it brings out her natural curves. Rosalie was also wearing red pumps that mad her look like a runway model even though she is… but I still think she could be on the top of the modelling industry but she wants to wait out to see what she gets at the end of the year.

Alice was wearing a Cheetah print bikini that also wraps around her upper torso which highlighted her features perfectly in every single way possible known to man kind; her feet were adorned in White pumps with gold strips up the side. Very Jungle.

At last was myself I was wearing a tie-dyed blue bikini that tied up at the back of my neck and a plain blue sarong. I was wearing no shoes though to make up I was wearing loads of bangles and a pair of white and blue raybans.** ( All of the girls clothes on my profile!)**

"Girls we look hot!" we all said at the same time and thinking the same thing we high fived each other.

My mobile went off in my bag. I grabbed it and the caller I.d said Private.

"Hello?"

"Ah Bella it's Esme dear is it all right if we come in?" Her motherly voice said in athority.

"Sure were finished getting ready, so yeah you can come up!"

"Thank you dear, see you soon"

Esme hung up and I put my phone in the bag again.

I turned around to face my sisters but I found them huddled up against the window beside the door.

I coughed to get my sisters attention…

They didn't even turn around they were to busy looking at something outside the window. I had a peak over Rosalie's shoulder. There with Esme were the three most beautiful sexy guys to ever walk the earth…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Fashion Revolution**

I quickly opened the door and ran over to the burliest and tallest one there.

"Emmett" I giggled as he spun me around in a circle.

"Damn bells you look hotter than the day I first saw you at camp"

"Yeah when you caught me before I fell straight on my face in mud" I said pointedly crossing my arms across my chest.

Emmett started to laugh.

"Okay well we are going to be your body guards" Emmett smiled and was about to introduce the others.

"Oh wait I need my sisters"

"The most heard about famous sisters of Isabella Swan, from the mouth of Isabella Swan herself?" Emmett teased

I opened the doors there standing in the middle of the room were my sisters.

"Well these are my beautiful sisters Alice and Rosalie"

Alice and Rose had astonished faces looking across the line of boys.

Alice stood forward and smiled "I'm Alice and the blond is Rosalie"

"Yeah pixie you think" Rosalie replied at Alice.

Emmett had to bite back a chuckle from what Rose said to Alice. I took the time to look at the other males with him. One was tall conservative from what I could gather. He also had a bit of a beach look about him with the dirty blond hair. The last one looked… sexy, hansom, devilish looks could just pull you in with just a glance. So many words could describe him. The Adonis had just the right amount of muscle under a dark blue sweater. His Jaw was set perfectly angular, hair in a disray that wants you to put your hands through. I looked at his eyes not once but twice. SHIT. I hid behind Emmett. Those same eyes the colour was just like the last time I was with Emmett, he wouldn't stop looking at me.

Emmett looked at me with concern then back at the other male and nodded.

The Adonis left the building…

* * *

**_AN:I was gonna leave it there but there is still a bit more to go._**

* * *

"Sorry about him hasn't slept in a couple of days so he was just about to pass out so he went home but he'll be with us back at your house tonight" Emmett announced "I'm Emmett by the way and this is Jasper my brother and the other one that just is Edward"

"Hi-ya" Jasper said in a Texas accent.

The photographers assistant came in and yelled at Alice and Rosalie to be out there now.

My sisters left the room.

"You're the one that got attacked weren't you" Esme said from behind me...

_**There you go guys end of chapter 5 hope you liked it! :)**_

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.... R.E.V.I.E.W PLEASE _**

**_YOU'LL GET A CYBER HUG! FROM MY GRISSLY BEAR HIMSELF! Oh And a review you might get a new update or a SNEAK PEEK._**

**_XOXO GOSSIP GIRL nahhh KIDDING i love that SHOW._**

**_~Hannahcopter_**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Fashion Revolution**

**Chapter 6**

After telling Esme and Jasper what happened a couple of years ago when me and my friends were out camping by ourselves in the middle of a forest out side of Seattle.

"I'm really sorry dear as to what happened to you lucky Emmett was there but im also terribly sorry for your loss" Esme said sympathetically

"It's fine really Esme we weren't really that close but I feel sorry for there family's loss.." My head picked up a familiar tone " Sorry have to get that" I said and picked up Alice's mobile.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Miss Alice Swan?" a Female's voice rang through the phone.

"No, It's her sister Isabella, How may I help you?"

"Oh, it's okay I was just calling to tell Miss Swan that there is a free spot at the del-lago for her fashion show, she already has my number and tell Alice that Shelly called, Thank you Miss Swan" Shelly said before she hung up.

"Alice has a fashion show in Spain?" a Males voice ran throughout the room.

"Yeah, One of the company our father owns is in Spain so she thought it would be a good idea to have a fashion show there for her latest designs" I replied Jasper who was the one who asked the question.

We stayed quite after that…

I walked over to the empty sofa chair and pinched my nose with my thumb and pointer finger.

The stress levels in this family has made it very clear as to when I do this when I'm stressed out.

A booming laugh echoed through out the room. I looked up to find not 3 but 4 vampire's and as well Emmett laughing his loony head off.

"She does the same thing you do Eddie"

I looked towards the bronze haired beauty to see him doing the exact same thing I was just doing only moments before.

"It's common when people are stressed out like they are now so Emmett keep your big mouth shut and actually do something worth while" Jasper said as he started to rub his fore nose as well.

"Worth while aye?" Emmett sat there tapping his chin slowly thinking.

**Okay well I know this is really short but im currently writing the next chapter and should be up later tonight or tomorrow.. So thanks for reading and _REVIEW._**

_P.S the next chapter will be the longest chapter so far.. So be happy! Thanks and review review review review!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Fashion Revolution.**

After the photo shoot. We separated into two different cars.

Emmett and Edward with me.. And Jasper with Rosalie and Alice.

"You know this is not what I had for a idea" Emmett said from beside me.

"Sorry Em it's got to happen because we've got school tomorrow" I said with my eyes watching the passing high rises and flashy lights.

"Do you need any help, like the need of more musicians I know eddy hear can play a mean piano" Emmett winked at me and nudged Edward.

"I hate that Nick Name Emmett my names Edward not Eddie, or Ed or even Eddie-kins just plain Edward" Edward said with a lot of anger..

"Yes Grandad" Emmett teased "So Bells do you need any extra people I know I can pop a few tune's myself" Emmett moved his hand and rested it on my thigh..

I looked at Emmett's hand then at Edward for some strange reason. I noticed that his eye's were in… maybe angry slits watching Emmett's hand on my thigh.

"No it's fine really Emmett all the music is already recorded it just needs my voice then my album is done" I said with a smile just thinking that my album was almost complete.

"Oh, well that's cool I guess as long as I get to play instruments at your house" Emmett said with a giant smile..

Did I get to mention with them being our body guards they have to be with us 24/7 so dad agreed to let them stay with us until he gets back from Australia. After zoning out for numerous minutes I remembered my mobile vibrate.

I opened my phone and read the txt message.

'Hey baby darl, hope 2 c u soon? 2night the plaza Ill be w8ing 4 u! Wuv Mike.'

"Who's that?" Emmett said as he tried to read over my shoulder.

"None of your business" as I put my mobile back in my pocket.

"Fine" Emmett slouched back into the leather car seat with a cute pout on his face.

A date with Mike we only went on a date on Saturday and today's Monday.

I suppose he just had free time like me he is also famous.. But he is a famous hockey player.

We arrived at the next destination which happened to be the recording studio for my 3rd album.

"Is it always like this?" Edward asked from the other side of the car looking out towards all the paparazzi.

"Yeah all the time that's why we have you guys one time… well lets not get into that" I said as I opened the door trying to walk through the swarm of paparazzi with Emmett hovering over me.. Once the paparazzi took in the size of Emmett they immediately moved out of the road.. Once all of us were inside we let out a little laugh that was one weird walk up the stairs.

Alice giggled and had a giant smile on her face, Alice walked up to me and Rose and lead us to this corner of a hall way.

"HOLEY.." Rosalie started ".."CROW" and I finished it.

There was Angela up against the wall in a full make out session with her newly approved boyfriend Ben Cheney.. Actually we all approved but there was this connection between Angela and Ben that none of us could understand.

Angela looked around and saw us hiding behind the pot plant palm tree. Angela Blushed furiously and grabbed bens hand and lead them selves over to us.

"Hey girlies" Angela said as she stood in front of us with Ben at her sides oh.. Awe.. Bens blushing also.

They only just noticed that we were not alone.

"Body guards, totally the classic celebatunt way" Angela mentioned.

Ben sized up the boys with a smile that as quickly as that smile appeared it disappeared.

Emmett had a full on smirk when Ben did that guess that Emmett like's being defined as Well Built.

"Okay Isabella when your ready?"

The recording manager said through the microphone into my ear piece.

I nodded , then the music started to 'Hurry up and save me'

I'm going through the same daySame place, same way I always doThen I saw you from the corner of my eyeAnd it hit me like a top and I can't lieOh you go to me

My life was alright living in black and whiteBut you changed my point of viewShow me your colorsShow me your colors

Cuz without you I'm blue(Without you I'm blue)

_Hurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meI just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with youHurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meI just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with you(Show me your colorsShow me your colors)_

_I have to have control of myselfMy thoughts my mindThat's the way it's going downIn my life I feel like a prisonerIn a lightAre you feeling meCuz the way you make myBreak my shake my walls aroundI feel like I'm breaking upShow me your colorsShow me your colorsCuz without you I'm blue(Without you I'm blue)Hurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meI just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with you(Hurry hurry up)Hurry up and save me (Save me)Hurry up and save me (Save you)Hurry up and save me (Save me)Hurry up and save meI just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with youMy window's opened upTonight I'm going downWill you be there are you waitingWill you be there will you save me(So just leave me, so just leave me)(Save me, save me) You can save me(Save me, save me) I know you can save meSo just, so just save meWithout you I'm blue_

_Hurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meI just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with youHurry up and save me (I'm blue)Hurry up and save me (Are you)Hurry up and save me (Are you)Hurry up and save me (Are you)_

_I just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with youHurry up and save me (Save me)Hurry up and save me (Save me)Hurry up and save me (Save me)Hurry up and save me (Save me)I just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with youHurry up and save me (Save you)Hurry up and save me (Save me)Hurry up and save me (Save you)Hurry up and save me (Save_ _me)I just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with you (Save you)Save me, save me_

**APOV **(sitting with everyone else watching Bella sing)

"Go Bells.." Emmett Yelled/Whispered when Bella started to sing.

Remembering that I had to call back Shelly. I walked into the Foyer and dialled My company for Shelly's number.

"Hello Ali design industrys, How may I help you?"

"Hi It's Alice Swan could you get me through to Shelly Ashgrove Please?"

"Yes will do Miss Swan" the assistant said.

"Thank you!"

You know I hate this hold tone it annoys the hell out of me when they said 'Please hold on your being connected' it takes for ages.

"Shelly Ashgrove speaking may I ask who this is?"

"Hi Shelly it's Alice Swan, Sorry about earlier I was preoccupied"

"It's fine really I was just going to tell you that there is a open spot so the show will go on at the 27th June"

"Oh that's not that far away and I havn't finished some designs so hopefully ill have them done and down the runway, Oh and thanks again Shelly I can always depend on you"

"Thank you Miss Swan"

Looks like my designs are going to be** a killer**… now **where** is that black strapless sequin dress?


	9. sorry

Hey,

Sorry Everybody, Im currently on holidays. Burnt, tired and Dusty. A couple of days ago most of east Australia had a giant dust storm. Not to mention bushfires close by to home. I's so sorry for not updating. And when i get back from holidays were moving.. sad. Soo sorry again. When i get everything together.. i will continue writing and then post chapters up. Sorry again that i could not update any sooner.

I will up date ASAP.

Thank you.


	10. OMG NEW MOON TONIGHT

HI, everyone.

HAHA OMG im sooo excited . **NEW MOON COMES OUT TONIGHT AGHHH!! CANT WAIT. OMG**.

HAHA IM REALLY EXCITED! AND I MEAN REALLY. AUSTRALIA IS THE FIRST CONTRY TO GET IT, I THIN K?

ANYWAY AGHHHHHH **SHIRTLESS TAYLOR LAUTNER**.. hhahaha. _WHEn bella goes to Edward 'kiss me' my friend dared me to say well yell 'IM PREGNANT' hahahaha anyway updating again after i watch it.. AGHHH_

_**U KNOW U LOVE ME !**_


	11. IVE SEEN NEW MOON!

OMFG.. that was the best movie EVER.

For anyone who is reading this.. i am just going to say that i have officialy watched NEW MOON.

I wasn't sure how it was going to play out, but damn.. did it ROCK.

Some of the most funniest bits is when eric is crying when watching romeo and Juliet. I actually snorted while laughing.. the comedy like the actors have said has really gone up a notch. I cried.. i really did. Sad to say my makeup was everywhere after and had to run to the bathroom.

One of my most fave bits, just because i absolutely love taylor, is when he is shirtless, angry (vibrating), dripping wet, and looking sooo damn sexy!

For people im sorry if u think i have ruwined it for you but i havnt, that was nothing.. wait till u see the end. If any of you has seen or heard in an interview that you heard that the last line was cheesy, it is.. but it WORKS like Ompa loompas... gosh in some parts especially in the voltori scene Aro's happy attitude made me want to punch him in the head. Seriously. I has punching him... from my eye sight anyway. But YES again. I havnt told u anything.

I cant Wait for ECLIPSE. Which i think America will get before me. Sigh. BUT AGAIN I ALREADY SEEN NEW MOON, AGhhhh..

I am to excited to sleep i havnt slept in over.. 24hrs.. and im sure when i hit the pillow ill be out like a light.

PS: for anyone who hates the part in new moon when the pages go October, November, December, January. Well im sorry but it also does it in the movie.. i wanted to fast forward.. it sucked well that bit anyway..

GO TEAM JACOB. Sorry i love taylor. Haha but i am Switzerland.. damn im to tired to even spell correctly. But all well.

IF anyone has any questions ask away. LOVE me. Ahaha

Sorry tired again but on a high of sugar and NEW MOON. haha


End file.
